


Reunited Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Everything is happy, Fluff, I swear, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Larry wakes up it's dark.<br/>Then again, a little dark isn't so bad.<br/>After all he should logically never have woken up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited Forever

**Author's Note:**

> What happened before this:  
> Some of the British Exhibits stayed in New York permanently (such as Lancelot, Trixie, Ahkmenrah and his tablet and Ahkmenrah's parents) and they hatched a plan.

When Larry woke up it was dark. It was also cramped. His mind snapped instantly to the only logical conclusion. _Coffin. Oh my God they buried me alive! Idiots!_

He banged frantically against the lid, trying to get it open. The last thing he remembered had been lying in the hospital, saying a final farewell to all his friends... He suddenly halted his banging. He was dead. He had died. He remembered hearing the heart-rending monitor going flat for heavens sake!

He lay down perfectly still, wondering what exactly had happened. Then it hit him. The tablet. The museum. That had to be it. He touched the lid of the coffin gently before starting to examine every inch of it by feel. Finally he found what felt like a switch and flipped it. As he had expected the lid opened and he sat up, looking around.

He seemed to be in a hidden compartment in the floor of the basement.

“Not the most grand resting place, but it's worth it,” a voice said to the side of him and he turned to face Ahkmenrah. He grinned.

“You did this?” he asked, finding his voice to be young again. Akhmenrah smiled.

“Not alone,” he admitted. “Everyone was very eager to help, though if I had gotten my way your coffin would be a sarcophagus and in the floor of my room in the Egypt Exhibition, not down here,” Larry laughed a sprung out of the coffin and onto the hard stone floor of the basement.

“Oh, and the museum director has asked if you would mind being the night guard for all eternity?” Ahkmenrah asked. Larry huffed a laugh.

“She'd like that,” he said. “Wouldn't have to pay me,” they laughed.

“Will you?” Akhmenrah asked after a while. Larry nodded.

“Well, since I'm going to be living here anyway I might as well make myself useful,” Larry stretched and looked down at the coffin. The inside was covered in velvet and the lid seemed to be made of mahogany.

“Personally I think this is quite nice, thank you,” he said. Ahkmenrah raised an eyebrow.

“Perhaps, but it's certainly no way for a Pharaoh's Consort to rest,” he said, crossing his arms. Larry coughed, embarrassed.

“Well, when you put it like that...” he muttered. Ahkmenrah smiled and reached for his hand. Larry took some time to look at his hands. They were young again, truly. How and why exactly the tablet had managed that he didn't know by he wasn't about to look a gift-horse in the mouth.

“Come on, Rexy's _dying_ to see you again,” he said, eyes twinkling with a happiness that hadn't truly been there ever since age had started to pull Larry further away from him. Larry glanced at the young Pharaoh.

“Did you just-?” he laughed and shook his head, starting to make his way up the stairs to see all his friends again.

Unsurprisingly the first thing he got when they reached the museum levels was a face full of Capuchin Monkey.

 


End file.
